Ghost in the Shell SAC Midnight Blues
by Lobo10020
Summary: Section 9 head to america to solve the mysterious robberies of many banks and towns. As their journey comes to a close they discover something that they never expected. You must read to find out what.
1. Fear and Panic

The black haired man gave the five young men thier new scheduels and expected them to go to the new classes immediadely. And they did. The first teacher was male and had blonde hair and very odd eyes. He was sitting in a chair and had his feet propt up on the desk. His long blonde hair was put back in a pony tail and he looked kinda old to be a teacher but it didn't matter here.

"And you are?" the man said his feet still propt up. Lucas handed his scheduel to the man first. His four friends followed suit. The man nodded. "Take your seats." He said and got up from his seat. Lucas sat first.

"Kinda odd having a teacher with prosthetic eyes huh?" Lucas said to his friends. Cole was the first to answer.

"His eyes are prosthetic?" Lucas nodded.

"Ahem." The voice belonged to the teacher who was standing behind Lucas. Lucas turned around in his seat and looked up. The teacher went back to the board he was writing at. "Now that I have everyones attention let me introduce myself. My name is Batou. But you" he said looking at Lucas "Will call me Batou- sensei." General looked at Lucas who was sitting to his right.

"Do you think this class will be hard?" General asked

"If Batou is anything like his anime counterpart this won't be no cake walk." said Lucas looking forward.

"Anime counter-part?" asked Cole Lucas nodded.

"He looks and sounds _exactly_ like a character from _Ghost in the shell. _Not to mention his name is the same. If my hunch is correct Kusanagi and Togusa are here as well. And they suspect us." Lucas said General and Cole looked at each other.

"And you gathered all this by this one man?" Cole asked Lucas nodded

"Its a theory." he said Batou looked at them and continued to talk. Lucas just looked at Batou. Studying his movements. Cole looked at General and said nothing. Lucas was obviously taking this serious and acting accordingly. And they knew Lucas was one hundred percent sure that this man would lead to their downfall. They also knew that so far Lucas had been right about everything.

Soon class was over and they had a strict set of rules. The next class was gym and was led by Mrs. Motoko Kusanagi. The woman stood infront of her students studying them as they studied her.

"Watch out. She is very dangerous." Lucas said "I wonder if Tech-Monkey could hack into her cyberbrain via the back door." General and Cole looked at each other.

"You think Anung could do it?" General asked

"I don't know. She's part of section nine. Her body is top of the line. I bet she has an excillent attack barriers. I don't know if even Shorty could do it." Lucas said. The whole time he was focused on seeing if she really was indeed Motoko Kusanagi from section nine. But in order to do that they would have to follow her after school see where she went. Gym wasn't that difficult. She explained the rules and immideatly went to work on prepairing them to play some basket ball. Lucas was still fairly observant. Since he wasn't really good at sports he just stayed on the sidelines and watched as Cole and General passed the ball to each other until they were on the other side of the court. Anung un Rama, as they called him, sat down by Lucas and began to type something on his laptop.

"How are things?" Lucas asked

"Fairly well. I caused some fragmentaition to the hardware of a big time computer and caused it to crash. But all is good. You?"

"We need to be very careful. They pulled the big guns out on us." Lucas said watching Cole get his butt dragged across the floor. Litterally.

"Big guns?" Anung asked

"Yeah. They sent out Section nine. The have optic-camo and a great sniper. Makes me wonder if General would be able to handle his job now. Not only that but two excellent martial artist and a former cop. And they have prosthetic bodies. Batou-sensei has prosthetic eyes and Motoko- sensei is fully prosthetic. Unless you, Tech-monkey or Shorty can hack into their cyberbrains we're S. O.L."

"Well." Anung paused for a moment. "You think we can do tonights raid?"

"Not sure. We'll need our thermo-optics on though."

"For what?" Cole panted

"They can go invisible Cole." Anung said and pulled out a small device. "Luke think you can climb up to the ceiling and plant this jammer on the speakers?"

"Why?" asked Lucas. Cole-or Tubbles- was the strength of the group. Anung, Shorty, and Tech-Monkey were all the brains. Lucas was the martial arts expert and finnaly theres General. General is the "Saito" of the group. In all honesty Lucas _knew_ why he just didn't want to do the work. Anung knew that the dodgeball tournement, Teachers vs students, was coming up and they always played the most undesirable music known to man. Anung was going to fix that. He was going to use the jammer to stop the music that they were planning on broadcasting and broad cast music from Lucas's MP3 player directly. Lucas sighed

"Very well." Lucas took the small electronic device and began his stealth run up the wall and onto a metal beam. He worked his way around until he got to the speakers. He looked around, jumped off and landed on the speakers. He placed the jammer on the speaker and hooked it up. Once all was said and done he jumpped off and landed on the bleachers and ran back around to were he was sitting.

"Piece of cake." He said with a smile on his face. He knew eyes had followed his run. But he was careful not to show his real skills. Cole looked around he was counting the number of doors and ideal places to make "artificial doors" and processing the number of ways to exit. Anung had already hacked into the bank in wich they were going to hit that night and had seen the number of exits (and entrences) that they could use. Lucas was observing as well. Not by the conventional means of just looking at Kusanagi, But unconventional by looking at epsiodes of _Ghost in the Shell._ He knew the series well. He knew every movie. Every episode and every hair on that purple haired, fully prosthetic woman's head.

None of their moves was unfamiliar to him. He was re-watching ,however, to determine the best method of taking them down without killing them. They have never killed a man(or woman) on their nightly raids. They have inconpacitated them on a regular basis though. This was going to be a major challenge. Lucas stood up.

"Its almost time for the bell." Lucas said pointing to the clocks on the side of the wall. Cole nodded and stood up. Anung closed his laptop and stood. Then the bell rung.

"Okay time to leave." said Motoko

"I wonder how much longer we're gonna have to stay here?" General asked

"We can leave now."


	2. Raid

The man wearing the motorcycle helmet loaded his sniper rifle and looked out the scope. He focused his gun on the two men wearing the same motorcycle helmet and blue one-peice suit breaking into the bank. It was his allies.

"Luke are you ready?" said General over a small ear peice acting like a phone.

"Yeah. Keep a look out for section nine." Lucas replied The night sky was bright with the lights of the city. The moon was blacked out by the dark clouds. General peered through the scope again.

"All clear." General said

Both Lucas and Cole entered the bank. All of the alarms and video cameras had been shut off by Anung. General focused his sight on a white van. Inside he knew Anung was checking on Cole and Lucas making sure they were alright.

Inside Lucas and Cole were looking for the vault and soon it was spotted. Lucas sighed.

"Great. Lazers. Just great. Cole you stay. I have an idea." Lucas said he took three steps back and drew in a deep breath. Soon he was running straight for the vault. Just at the last moment he swerved off to the left and ran up and along the wall. After a moment he was at the vault and picking the lock.

"Hey think I can run through the wall to you?" Cole asked Lucas nodded and Cole smiled. "Tubby Tubby smash!" He yelled and charged the wall. In an instant his body had smashed a Tubby Tubby sized hole in the wall. " Hahahah. You know something? I ain't black but I feel it!" he said Lucas smiled

"Kay Cole were in. No more 'Tubby Tubby smashing'for a while." Lucas said as he stuffed money into a duffle bag. Soon over thirty million was in the bag and was being took home. "Now there is one thing left." Lucas said holding up a small flash drive like item. He put the small card into the main hub of finantial transactions and hit the 'transact' button on the attached file. After that he gathered his stuff and handed Cole the bag of money. Both Cole and Lucas was almost out when he stopped. Lucas looked at the wall on his left.

"Hmmm." he said He took out his black sharpie and on the wall wrote the japanese characters for _akuma_ meaning demon. "Now we can leave." He said and left the bank.


	3. Akuma?

The next morning the bank was swarmed with police cars as Section nine pulled up.

"Ah, there's my team now. Now sir I want you to give them your full cooperation. Understood?" Aramaki said in his raspy voice

"Yes sir." said the young cop Motoko got out of the car with Batou. Saitou and Paz was talking to the bankers about the hiest. Aramaki walked up to Motoko.

"Be nice major. He doesn't know much and I wasn't able to get here before him. He said someone else was here but had to leave for some reason."

"Let me guess. Its my job to track that person down?" Batou asked his arms folded

"Correct." Aramaki said "Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else to be." He said as he walked off.

"Well better get started." Batou said as he turned around. Motoko walked up to the policeman.

"What do you know?" she said bluntly

"Not much. They left something on the walls of the bank. They took one mill by hand and transfered all the rest to some unknown location." He said quickly

"You said that they left something. Could it be a calling card?"

"Not the way I see it. They left nothing before and it's in some other language like chinese or something." He said

"Could it be copy cats?" She asked the man shook his head.

"Nope. They entered the same way. Oh! There is one thing! They left a hole in the wall."

"Can you show me the markings and then the wall?" Motoko asked her red eyes looking dead into his. The man nodded. Once They go to the wall he stopped and pointed at the word.

_Batou can you hear me?_

_I read you major. Whats wrong?_

_Get over here now. I think we have something._

In no time Batou, Togusa, Saitou and Paz were standing next to the major.

"What does that look like to you?" She asked

"Looks like its saying 'Akuma'." Saitou said

"Yes. Now why would someone who never left a calling card leave this all of a sudden?" She asked

"Maybe its ment to be a warning." Batou said

"Warning us of what?" Togusa asked

"Thats the quesion. And then theres this." Motoko said walking with her arms crossed to the hole.

"What made that?" asked Batou

"Not a matter of what. Matter of who. Someone wanted to get to the vault and used the hole." Togusa said

"Wrong." Motoko said "This hole leads no where. It was intended to lead to the vault but it didn't."

"And you get this from one look at the hole?" Togusa asked She nodded.

"Major do you know how they transfered all the money and where it went?" Paz asked

"Sadly no." Motoko said Then spotted the flash drive in the USB port on the computer. "I think I just found our 'How'"

Batou pulled the tiny rectangular disc from the port and held it between his fingures. "So this is what they use now?"

Togusa examined it also. "I wonder what it is?"

"Beats me." Motoko said staring out the window. Down below she saw her five students. She looked kinda melonchalic for a moment.

"Whats wrong major?" Batou asked

"Nothing." she said watching the boys walk away. _Batou do you think that it might be possible that we're dealing with a nother fully prosthetic human?_

_I don't know major. Seems like this place is a little. . . behind in the prosthetic research. Maybe here prosthetics like we have don't even exist. _Batou replied in his mind.

_Your right. Unless they aren't american. What if we're dealing with Japanese? _

_Then It would make sense. But I don't think we are. They would have to download maps wihile pulling the hiest. _

"Time to go." Motoko said getting up from her place near the window. Motoko lead the way out.

_Akuma. What does it mean?_


	4. Laid back

"Oh man I feel like crap." Tech- Monkey said holding his head in his hands. His golden-brown hair split between his fingers as he squint his eyes closed. The reflection of the computer screen shown on his glasses.

"Take an asprin. You'll be fine." Lucas said his head on the metal desk. The weekend was finally here and all Lucas and his friends could do was complain about the major headaches that they had gotten on their late-night excression. Cole was on the couch fast asleep. Shorty, Tech-Monkey and Lucas were up and about putting things away and keeping incripted records on a file on Lucas's computer. Shorty is actually three or four inches taller than the man who gave him that nickname.

General was no where to be seen. Anung was upstairs re-wiring Lucas's room so that all he has to do is type in a command on a command screen and all the electronics in his room will respond to said command.

"Man there is so much shit around here." Shorty said looking down and kicking what looked like a non working flashlight.

"Its a basement what do you expect?" Replied Tech-Monkey laughing. Lucas was moving a few boxes when Anung came down.

"Dude." He said hesitant, "We got a problem."

"What is it?" Lucas asked in his stationary sleepy ass mono tone.

"Your brother is here and he has a blond chick with him."

"Is she tall?" asked Tech-Monkey

"Yes." Lucas and Tech-Monkey looked at each other.

"Fuck!" They said in unison. Tech-Monkey and Lucas went to their laptops.

"Shorty take the care of the incription and turn the monotor off." Lucas said typing as fast as he could.

"Uh. Why?" Shorty asked

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!" Tech-Monkey yelled as he too typed. His fingers looked as if they were trying to kill all the keys on the keyboard at the same time. The only way you could tell that they were typing was the words that appeard on screen. Anung stood there and stared for a moment. Lucas looked up; his hands were still moving.

"Why isn't your ass upstairs?" he asked. Anung shrugged, pushed his glasses up and went upstairs to destract the couple. There was a knock at the door.

"Uhhh. Shorty answer that." Tech-Monkey said still typing. Shorty-since the files were already incripted and the monotor was off- got up and answered the basement door. It was Michael and Caleb.

"Is Lucas home?" Michael asked pulling down his shirt.

"Yes." Shorty answered

"Can I come in?" asked Michael.

"I don't know. Can you?" Caleb asked. Michael turned around and looked at Caleb.

"Honestly I don't know." Michael was a big fat man. Thats the only way to describe him. A. Big. Fat. Man. "I can try."

"Short move." Lucas said pressing the back space repeatedly. In a moment Shorty moved. Yu-Gi-Oh cards in hand Michael entered the basement. Caleb followed. Michael walked up to Lucas.

"You need to duel me." He said watching the man type.

"Go get your mouth raped by a dentist you whore." Lucas said still typing

"I already did! What the are you typing?" Michael asked flailing his arms.

"Essay." Tech-Monkey answered for him.

"The essay we had to do for science or for english?" The fat man asked

"English." They said at the same time.

"Puritans or veitnam?" Michael asked

"Puritans." They said

"Your still not done with that? I got done with that shit ages ago." Michael responded

"Bet she can't read it." Tech-Monkey said

"You lady. When I take over the world you two will be my personal bitches." Michael said sitting down on a worn chair.

"You'll need me. I'm one of your generals remember?" Lucas said smiling.

"Yes and of course Keith who is not HERE!" Michael said. Lucas looked around the room.

"Hey Shorty is the printer full?" he asked. Shorty nodded. Lucas smiled and brought up print preview and hit print. Tech-Monkey hit print as well. In an instant their papers were nice and warm and fresh out of the printer.

"Chris still hasn't gotten his cards from me. I swear if he dosen't get them soon I'm gonna give them to Caleb." Michael said

"You've been saying that for the past five months. Just give them to Caleb already!" Shorty said

"Yes give them to me." Caleb said holding out his hand.

"No! Because Lucas wants some too. I want to see how good he duels with Chris's crappy cards."

"Sorry I have to clean my basement." Lucas said picking up a box of Jars and moving it into the room behind the stairs.

"Why do you have to clean your basement?" Asked a tall slender middle aged man.

"Why do all my friends choose MY house to hang out at?" Lucas asked

"I don't know. You still gonna throw that party?"


	5. The Brown Horse

Batou walked up to the house with the small picket fence and the small rose bush.

_Major I think I found the person we've been looking for. _Batou said in his regular monotone

_Keep up the good work Batou._ She said as he walked up to the door. He rang the bell. A small young girl opened the door.

"Emily?" She said excited. She then looked up. "Who are you mister?"

"Anna!" Called a voice from inside the house.

"Mommy there's a man at the door." Anna said. The woman came up to the door and pulled her daughter behind her.

"Hello?" The woman said as she peered her head from behind the door.

"My name is Batou. I work for section nine. Are you Mrs. Elizabeth Browning?" The woman nodded letting her light brown hair fall into her face.

"You a cop mister?" Anna asked her small tender mouth turning up into a smile. Batou squated down in front of her.

"Yes I am." He said returning the smile. He looked up at Elizabeth and straightened up. "Mrs. Browning may I ask a few questions?" Elizabeth nodded

"Anna go play. Mr. Batou and I are gonna talk grown up. Okay?" Anna nodded and ran through a hallway and turned at a door. "Come on in." Elizabeth said. She led Batou through the kitchen into the living room and motioned to the couch. "You want anything to drink?"

"Nah I'm fine." Batou said taking a seat "Now Mrs. Browning are you aware that the bank you work at was robbed the other day?"

"Yes. When I arrived there were police cars surrounding the building." She replied

"Then why did you leave?" Batou asked Then Anna came up holding a toy horse.

"Ba Ba lookey here." Anna said forcing the brown horse into his hand.

"I see. It's very pretty Anna." Batou said smiling with a small "Tee hee." She walked off. Batou sat the horse down on the coffee table infront of them and turned to Elizabeth.

"I had got worried about Anna. I forgot that I left her here with her father." Elizabeth said honestly

"What's wrong with her father?" Batou asked Elizabeth looked down.

"Honestly alot. He's a drunk. Sometimes he beats Anna. When the cops come she always thinks that they will come and arrest her father."

"Is he here?" Batou asked

"No." Anna said "Papa dosen't like to come here alot anymore. But when he does I get hurt." She said shyly

"Elizabeth did you see anything strange before you left?" Batou asked seriously. Elizabeth hesitated. She was thinking.

"Nope. Nothing." She replied Batou got up.

"Thank you for your time." He said and started to walk out.

"Ba-Ba you forgot this!" Anna yelled. The young child picked something up and ran to Batou. Batou turned around. "Here." She said Batou held out his hand and she dropped the brown horse into his hand. "It's all yours Ba-Ba."

Batou smiled. "Thank you." He said. Then he heard the slamming of a car door. "I better go. Okay? Take care of yourself Anna." He said he headed out of the living room and was in the kitchen when a tall black haird man came in.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked in an angry voice.

"Just a friend of Elizabeth." Batou replied in a snappy tone. From what Batou observed of the man it didn't matter if he had a gun. Batou could take him. The man left the room and headed to the room where Elizabeth and Anna was.

"Papa." Batou heard Anna say scared like. Batou pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

A few minutes later cop cars were at the house and pounding on the door. The man answered.

"Aaron Timbard?" asked one of the cops.

"Whats it to you?" Aaron asked.

"Your under arrest for child abuse and domestic violence." The officer said hand-cuffing his hands behind his back. Anna came up to the officer.

"Are you taking daddy away?" She asked. The cop nodded.

"Yes I am. Ba-Ba asked me to." The cop said Anna smiled.

Batou watched from ontop of the house across the street. His optic-camo engaged.

"Well now I didn't know you had a soft spot for young children." Said a strong female voice from behind.

"She's just a kid. Give me a break major." Batou replied turnng off his camo. A light breeze came on them.

"You'll be a good father someday." She said

"Think so?" Batou asked

"Lets go those kids are on the move." Kusanagi said Both Batou and the Major turned on their camo and left.


	6. Party Time

"Ughhh." Lucas said checking his alarm clock. It was a Sunday and it. Was. Still. EARLY! Lucas hated getting up early and because of school he made it a habit to get up no later than eleven on the weekends. Lucas got out of bed and went to his closet. He thumbed through the black, purple, red and blue shirts and found a blue pokemon shirt. The one he just adored. He wanted to wear his black Tachikoma shirt but it was dirty. He went to his undergarment drawer. . . and got his favorite sasuke boxers. He also went to his chest-of-drawers and got his socks and his "Holey" pants. He then went back to his closet and got his favorite black and white studded belt. He got dressed and brushed his long black hair.

"Man I can't believe I have to go to that hell hole." Lucas said looking in a mirror. He had two mirrors in his room. One over his underwear drawer and one over his sink in his bathroom. He put on his shoes,grabbed his bag, and headed out the door. He hopped on his bike and pedaled to the main road that connected the town of London to the town of Summerset. He went toward the town but turned once he got to White Oak. He was halfway down the road when he noticed a shadow. The only problem with that shadow is there was nothing to cast it. At least not with the naked eye. The fact that the shadow was in the shape of a robot Lucas knew instantly what it was. He didn't know, However, who was piloting the tachikoma. He faced forward and kept riding when he realized he passed his stop. He saw a small white church across the street and kept pedaling. He soon turned around and pulled infront of a white trailer. Lucas got off of his mongoose bike and went inside his douche-of-a-brother's house.

_Major I've located where Lucas was headed. _Batou said via the cyberbrain. It turns out he was inside the tachikoma.

_Good work Batou. The location? _Major kusanagi asked

_White Oak._ He replied.

_Thats some fine detective work. I have the rest of the team on the others. _She said _Kusanagi out._

Meanwhile General had just arrived at the dollar store.

"Hello." said the woman behind the register.

"Hellooo." General replied. He went to the freezer aisle and found what he had been looking for. Snickers ice cream. He opened the door and pulled out the ice cream. He sighed. He moved down a little bit where the pop was and grabbed a carton when he noticed a person next to him. This man had long brown hair and was fairly tall. He also wore a tan suit. General pretended not to notice him and walked on. He walked to the register, payed for his goods, and walked out. The whole time he felt the man's eyes locked on him. Watching his every move.

_Major General entered a dollar store. Got some ice cream and pop. Nothing suspicious. _Togusa reported.

_Roger that. Just got a report from Boma. It looks like those guys are setting up for a party. Follow him at all costs. _The major said _Kusunagi out._

Anung just pulled into wal-mart with Tech-Monkey at his side.

"We need a new flash drive." Anung said getting out of Lucas's black van.

"And pizza flavored doritos." Tech-Monkey responded. Anung paused for a moment.

"What?" He replied after an awkward silence that seemed to have lasted forever.

"Lucas needs three types of doritos. Pizza, tacos and buffalo wings." Tech-Monkey explained

"MMmm." Anung said "He has good taste in chips." Tech-Monkey nodded. They went inside the store and looked around for a cart. Once they got one they walked to the back of the store and found the electronics section. They slowly went down the aisles and finally found what they were looking for. A good flash-drive.

"How bout this one?" asked Tech-Monkey

"Does it have enough memory to hold our files?" Anung asked Tech-Monkey nodded. Slowly he turned around and found two men. One was bald and the other was a tall good looking man.

"You know something I'm gonna go find the fish and soda. Is that okay?" Tech-Monkey asked

"Yup. The faster we find this stuff the quicker we can get to the party." Anung said and stayed with the cart. Tech-Monkey walked off. He used his periferal vision and saw the tall bald man follow him. He sighed. He was too big to out run the man. Plus there was no need to start a chase. But just to get the things he needed faster, he started to jog. Tech-Monkey walked up to the meat and looked at it theroughly. He picked up the freshist fish he found and turned to get the pop. He looked down and pulled a phone out of his pocket and began punching numbers. He was sending a text to Lucas who was at his brother's house. Once he arrived at the pop he felt his phone vibrate. He read the text.

**Boma. **

The man's name was Boma. The man following Tech-Monkey was Boma. Tech-Monkey proceeded to punch in his response. He thanked him for the mans name and got a bottle of Pepsi. Soon Anung came up to him with the cart.

"Did you get them?" Anung asked Tech-Monkey nodded and was careful not to say anything about Boma. They strolled along side each other looking for another item on their list. Popcorn. Soon they found it and put it in the cart. Then Anung's phone rang. It was Cole calling and asking him to bring paper plates, napkins and plastic cups. Anung agreed. He sighed once he hung up the phone.

"Whats up?" asked Tech-Monkey

"Cole called. We need to get some stuff for him." Anung said as he walked off. Once they got every thing they checked out. Boma and Paz was watching near by.

_Major this is Boma. I'd like to report nothing suspicious._

_Very well. Boma. Paz. Return to headquarters. _Motoko said in Boma and Paz's mind.

Meanwhile back at Lucas' house Cole and Shorty were getting ready for the party. It was almost time to start and the party helpers were nowhere in sight.

"God where is Anung and Tech? They should be here by now." Cole said getting angry

"Maybe they got held up in traffic." Shorty said fixing the standard party table. Just then Anung and Tech-Monkey pulled in in Lucas' black van. They got out got the bags and went to where Cole and Shorty were standing.

"What took you so long?" asked Cole in his high pitched question voice.

"Traffic." Tech-Monkey said quickly handing him a bag.

"See! I told you!" Shorty said with a smile on his face. Soon Lucas came up.

"Where's your brother?" Anung asked

"Not coming. Good ridence." Lucas said angerly "He probably would have ruined everything." Anung stood back away from Lucas.

"Where's General?" asked Lucas as he asked this General pulled up in his car.

In Saito's scope they were happy and laughing. Saito was in the woods spying on them through his sniper rifle.

_Major it's Saito. Nothing to report._

_Very well. Return to headquarters. The chief wants us to tell him what we found. _Motoko said through Saito's cyberbrain.

_Roger that. _Saito said He got up, got his sniper rifle and left.


End file.
